


Bring It On Home to Me

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean's POV, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, cursing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean drowns his sorrows in whiskey as he faces what he said to you.





	Bring It On Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Dean's POV. Italics are flashbacks. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was for @atc74 2K Gif Challenge, Congrats darling! I also listened to the song Bring It on Home to Me by Sam Cooke while writing this. Between the gif and song, that’s my inspiration. Thanks to andromytta and delisp on this one :) 
> 
> This is different than anything I've ever written. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: This story no longer contains images or song lyrics due to someone on AO3 reporting abuse. But the story shall carry on in spite of malicious pettiness and in accordance to AO3's strict rules. No one can stop my love for writing

The bunker library was quiet. Sam was in his room reading. He’d awkwardly mumbled something about some kind of books- I wasn’t really listening- and then he excused himself after dinner. That was fine, sometimes I needed a break from him. The silence was nice. I stared at my laptop, debating on if I should continue to search for a new case or watch some porn.

“Ugh.” I scoffed, closing my laptop. I didn’t want to see anything sexual or romantic. All it did was remind me.

I staggered up from my seat to grab the decanter and a glass from the little table to my right. I pursed my lips at the first taste of whiskey. Sam must’ve splurged and bought the good stuff. I looked down at the crystal glass in my hand. You had called them kaleidoscope glasses because if you’d tilt them at the right angle you could see colors through the edges. You laughed and said they were pretty, that it was nice to find something colorful in the gray cement of the bunker.

I’d stopped calling you. I’d stopped trying. I knew what happened was bad. What I’d said was shitty. I’d started the fight. We were just both so stubborn. Sometimes you pissed me off so much. But I missed you being at home with me.

I hissed from another sip of the whiskey, appreciating the burn as it went down my throat. My eyes dazed as I stared off at a wall in the library, seeing nothing as I remembered.

* * *

_“Do you know you could’ve gotten yourself killed?” I yelled as I dropped my bag next to Baby’s trunk. “That was fucking stupid.”_

_“Seriously? I saved your asses back there!” You hollered back. Blood was running down your arm from a nasty knife wound the ghoul had inflicted before Sam had taken it out. You gasped at the sting as you held a clean towel against it._

_I glared at you over the roof of the Impala. “We’ll talk about this at home.”_

_“No, Dean.” You insisted. “Let’s talk about it now. Cuz I don’t want to drive the two hours home with you seething and moping because you’re being a dick.”_

_“I’m being a dick? I am?” I countered as I walked around the car. I was taller and much bigger than you but that didn’t mean my usual intimidations would work. You were just as stubborn as I was. “Well I think you’re being a real bitch.”_

_“Guys.” Sam interjected from where he was leaning against the passenger side door._

_“Shut up Sam.” I snapped before glaring back down at you. “I told you to stay back and that I’d call for you to come in when I ganked the thing.”_

_“Yeah and if I hadn’t come in then you’d be dead! You should be thanking me.” You growled back. The coldness in your glare pissed me off even more. “And don’t call me a bitch, you fucking asshole. You always act like such a dick when something goes wrong!”_

_“Well at least I know what I’m doing. I’m trained for this. Not some chick who tags along and almost gets us killed. I told you that you shouldn’t have come on this trip until you fucking had more shooting experience, but you didn’t listen! As usual.”_

_“Oh wow, I’m just some chick?” You hissed, pushing closer. “Just some chick now? Didn’t think I was some chick when you were telling me you wanted to make love to me when we got back home.”_

_I slammed my fist down on the car, not giving a fuck that I may have dented the metal. “You’re so fucking stubborn. Why do you never listen to me?”_

_“Well if I’m just some chick then why do you care?” You asked, your face inches from mine as you pushed at my shoulders. At this point Sam moved between us, carefully pulling me a foot away. He knew I’d never hit you even if I was pissed enough to want to._

_“Maybe I don’t care about you.” I glared, impulsive anger telling the lie. “Maybe we should never have brought you along.”_

_You took in a sharp breath. Sam shook his head, opening his mouth to say something. You glared at him, silencing his opinion. Wrenching open the backdoor of the car you grabbed your heavy jacket and duffle bag._

_“Well then Winchester, I’m going to make this really easy for you.” You shrugged on your jacket, careful not to slide it over the knife wound. “I deserve better than to be treated like this. You’re a fucking asshole and I’m done.”_

_I wanted to scream but also pull you against me and kiss you until you’d fucking shut up. I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair in frustration. “Don’t be dramatic. Get in the fucking car and we’ll talk at home.”_

_“No.” You shook your head. Shit, I’d never seen you look so pissed off. “I don’t want to be around you.”_

_You looked over to Sam. “Sam, I’ll call you to get my stuff.” With a final glare at me you walked away, heading down the road to find a way out of town on your own. Sam called out for you, jogging alongside to negotiate but he stopped halfway down the block after you ignored him. My fist bunched up and I almost punched Baby’s tail light until I took a deep breath. Fuck._

_Back at the car Sam glared at me. “Smooth move, Dean.”_

_“Shut up.” I growled. The car was silent as we drove the two hours back to Lebanon. I replayed the stupid fight in my mind the whole way home._  

* * *

My kaleidoscope glass was empty when I looked down. I tipped the decanter slightly and poured more. The whiskey buzzing down my limbs felt good. It was easier to not think of you moment to moment when I was buzzed. I set the glass down and unlocked my phone. I scrolled through my text messages; you hadn’t replied to a single one.

Fuck, this hurt. And knowing I had hurt you, well I couldn’t forgive myself for that. I was a real fuck up in so many ways. I knew it wasn’t even the stupid shit I’d said. It was me hurting you, when you’d asked me not to. I swore I’d keep you safe, and then I drove you away. I’d broken my promise. 

* * *

_"Your hair always smells like oranges, like something citrusy.” I hummed, taking in a deep breath. “It’s amazing.”_

_You sat up, resting your chin on my chest. Your laugh rang out across my room and it made me smile._

_“You always smell like leather. And Old Spice.” You nestled against me. “In a good way.”_

_I hummed in agreement. “Well I’ll tell you that when you were eating those baby oranges the other day, the smell totally turned me on.”_

_You giggled. “That’s weird and also sweet.”_

_“You’re weird and also sweet.” I responded as my fingers found the sensitive spot under your last rib that made you squeal. I loved teasing you, knowing I was the reason you’d laugh like that._

_“No tickling!” You screeched, wiggling away. You were so badass, but when you were in my arms as sweet as could be._

_“Shhhh, you’ll wake Sam.” I smirked._

_You bit your lip before pulling your naked body on top of mine. Somehow we’d ended up in my bed tonight. “Oh yeah? Well there’s lots of other ways to wake him.”_

_I grinned as you leaned down, my smile disappearing as your lips moved with mine. I loved kissing you. Almost as much as I loved being inside you, but that was two different types of love. I was hard almost immediately as your hips moved on top of mine. As you sat up your perfect breasts came into view and I had to taste them. And the moan you made, it went straight to my cock. Fuck, I needed you again._

_“Dean, I need you.” You moaned on top of me as your hand wrapped around the back of my neck. Your fingernails running through my hair made me shiver, the touch so simple but everything I needed to be ready for you._

_“You got me, baby.” I groaned. Your eyes were dilated, the edges bright as you looked between us, my cock throbbing in your palm as you guided me to the right spot. We both groaned loudly as you slid down around me. Your sounds were so hot. I wrapped my hands around your soft hips as you shook slightly, your eyelids closed as you moved up and down slowly._

_“Dean.” You whimpered, your eyes opening and searching for mine._

_“I’m here.” I nodded, wrapping my arms around you as you leaned down and kissed me. My hips lifted to meet yours and I groaned against your lips as your warmth swallowed me over and over. I’d come too soon if I concentrated on it, so I moved my hands through your long hair, pushing it back so it framed our faces._

_“Feels so good.” The breathy words of pleasure that you made turned me on even more. One of my hands pulled your hair to the side so I could look between our bodies. You sat up slightly as my fingers snaked between us. My cock throbbed inside you, you were so wet, and I felt your pussy convulse as I rubbed your clit. You were amazing and I wanted, no I needed you to feel that way._

_“You close, baby?” I asked, and you nodded your head, unable to speak. I smirked, proud that I could make you feel like this, and wrapped my arms around you, rolling us over so you were below me. From this view your disheveled hair and swaying soft breasts were a bonus, but the lust in your eyes as you neared your orgasm nearly sent me over. Fuck, I wanted you to come first. Damn, think about something else- vamps, knives, Baby’s tires. I distracted myself as long as I could until your eyes shot open and you clenched around me. I’d found that sweet spot again._

_“Oh fuck.” I groaned as I watched you fall apart. Your moans faded to a silent gasp as your back arched, your legs shaking slightly against mine as you came. And I couldn’t hold off anymore, you just looked and felt too fucking amazing. My forehead fell to your shoulder as your body trembled and I groaned your name loudly. My hips stuttered as I ground my pelvis against your’s, your last clenches making me come._

_I smiled as I looked up at you, earning one in return. My arms tightened around you as my lips met yours, a deep passionate kiss of tongues and lips and hot breaths._

_“Wow.” You whispered._

_I nodded and smiled. “Yeah.” I groaned as I lifted myself off of you, wanting to stay a part of you forever but also wanting to hold you._

_You snuggled against me as I settled onto the mattress. Neither of us spoke for awhile. The deep sounds as you caught your breath were comforting, and I slowly matched mine. You nuzzled your cheek against my shoulder and I kissed the top of your head. There was that amazing oranges smell. I breathed it in, my nose settled into the soft strands. Warm and safe in my bed, wrapped around each other with your body on mine, that scent of citrus comforting me- it may have been heaven._

_“Dean?” You asked softly, your jaw moving against my chest._

_“Yeah sweetheart?”_

_“Can you promise me something?” Your voice was small and timid, and I leaned to the side so you’d look up at me._

_“What is it?” The sad tone in your voice made me worry._

_“Promise me you won’t hurt me? Like, if this doesn’t work out…” You trailed off, your fingers splayed across my heart as you looked up. “Even if we- like this thing between us doesn’t work out- can you promise me you won’t just kick me out?”_

_I nodded. Of course I wouldn’t. “I won’t hurt you. And I won’t let you leave. You...this is important to me.” I didn’t know what to say about us- Were we defining it? How would that be? Was I ready to be defined in an “us”?_

_“I don’t mean, like we don’t have to define this.” You clarified. “And if we stop hooking up or whatever, then I hope we can still hunt together.”_

_“Absolutely.” I nodded, pulling you tight against me again. “Don’t worry about that though.”_

_“Okay.” You sighed. “Cuz this, the sex and being here with you...it feels great, Dean.”_

_I nodded, not responding for a minute. Holding you, making love to you, laughing with you, talking about serious shit. It was amazing. And whether I was ready to admit it or not, I was falling in love with you._

_“It feels amazing, sweetheart.”_

* * *

I’d made a significant dent in the whiskey and I was kinda drunk. Unfortunately I was past the stage of a pleasant buzz keeping me distracted, but instead was starting to feel the heartbreak I tried to ignore with guns and blood. All of the shit of my life, it was bearable when I was with you. My heart hurt and I dropped my forehead down on the table with a painful thunk. I was still in love with you. I’d fucked up so bad.

My pride fought my logic for a moment before I picked up my phone and dialed. My heart pounded as the call rang and rang. I hit end when the automated voice told me to leave a voicemail. I’d tried that before but you never called back.

Maybe I could go to a bar. But I couldn’t bring myself to try to pick up some random chick. Not when she wasn’t you. Fuck, Winchester. Such a mess. A bar is probably a bad idea. Can’t drive anyways. Maybe music. Music could be ok.

[An old 60's song my mom had loved](https://open.spotify.com/track/0WVTQp3SOCuMr08jh1jweV) had just started playing on my laptop when the heavy door to the bunker entrance swung open. My drunk mind ran through every scenario- who the fuck is breaking in the middle of the night? I glanced down at my phone. Shit, it’s only eight o’clock. I slunk through the library, using one of the cement pillars as cover as I waited for whoever it was to show themselves.

My shoulders slumped and I snapped the safety on my gun when I saw your brown boots leading you down the iron steps.

Your hair was loose and hung down as you descended, so I couldn’t see your face right away. My eyes traveled from your boots, to your blue jeans, your leather jacket over a black t-shirt. Was it one of my black t-shirts? You used to steal them cuz you said they smelled like me.

I watched you, finding your beautiful face stern, the stressed furrow of your brow as you got to the War Room. You didn’t want to be here. You probably didn’t want to see me.

I stepped down into the room as you paused in front of the staircase.

“Hey.” You said. Your hands were scrunched up in your sleeves, fingers wrapped around the ends. It was your tell that you were uncomfortable.

“Hey.” I responded. You were as beautiful as the first time I saw you. “What’re you doing here?” Fuck, that sounded dick-ish.

“Didn’t Sam tell you I was coming by?” You stood taller, preparing yourself to emotionally stand up for yourself. Fuck, I didn’t want to fight.

“No.” I shook my head. God damnit, Sam. No wonder the dumbass had gone to bed early.

The bunker was quiet again as we stared at each other. I really wished I wasn’t buzzed.

“Well, I guess I’ll go get my stuff from my...errr...the room.” Your gaze seemed to challenge me for a moment. I had a chance to make it right and that time was right now.

“Okay.” I nodded and looked down at the floor. Your shoulders slumped in disappointment and you turned on your heel, heading down to your bedroom that was across the hall from mine.

“Fuck.” I groaned quietly. I was fucking this up. Again. This...this was a woman I actually loved, and for my pride or my stubbornness, or yes, me being a dick- I was going to lose you.

My feet were moving across the tile and down the hallway before I could even think of what I’d say to you. Your bedroom door was open and you were folding clothes into a large duffle bag. A few picture frames and books were inside a small box on the floor, and your knife set was out on the desk.

I paused in the doorway, swallowing before I spoke. “You never called me back. Never texted me back.”

You looked up, your eyes showing your heartbreak. I’d hurt you. You tucked the shirt you were holding into the bag before turning to me. I was the reason you were hurting like this and it crushed me.

“Dean, I didn’t know what to say.” You replied, crossing your arms defensively.

I took a step into the room, tentatively reaching out into the air towards you. “I don’t want to fight. I...I just wanted to talk to you, you know, once we cooled off.”

You took a deep breath and sat down on the mattress. “Okay then. Talk.”

Shit. This is a lot harder than in my head. “I’m sorry. For saying what I did. For hurting you. It wasn’t okay.”

You nodded, pursing your lips and looking down at the floor. Apparently I wasn’t done.

I was thankful for the drunken courage as I continued with what I needed to say the most, but my pride was holding back from. “I’m also sorry for hurting you. When I promised I wouldn’t. I was a dick.”

Your eyes were filled with tears when you looked up this time. Something broke in me and I stepped closer, needing to hold you but afraid you’d pull away from me.

“I...I’ve missed you a lot.” I added. I needed you to say something, this was killing me. “I wanted you here. At home. With me.”

I sucked in a deep breath when you stood up and walked towards me. I relaxed when your hand took mine, instead of smacking me across the face. “It was a fight. And that stuff you said, it was…”

I smirked and interrupted you. “It was dick-ish.”

You smiled and nodded. Oh my god, your smile. My heart was beating so fast in anticipation. I wanted to make you smile again. Over and over.

“I’m glad you realized.” You giggled. The melodic sound sent a spark or butterflies or some awesome happiness through my body. “I missed you a lot too. I missed being here.” Your face turned slightly as you acknowledged the bunker but I couldn’t stand it any longer.

You grunted in surprise as my hands reached for your neck, grabbing you and pulling you to me, and my lips crashed against yours. You pressed back against mine with a surprised moan as you allowed me to hold you close. The taste of your mouth as my tongue slid past your open lips was like the first time again. I groaned into the kiss, our feet tripping backwards until your shins pressed against the edge of the bed. My hands moved to your waist and I held you against me as we fell onto the bed.

You giggled at all of the stuff underneath us, and I quickly scrambled to push it all onto the floor. I took a few steps back and slammed the door shut. Sam didn’t need to hear this. You grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back to you, our lips remembering each other’s. You smiled and pulled away for a second.

“You taste like whiskey.”

“Oh yeah, that.” I leaned down and kissed along the soft skin of your neck, my tongue tracing the slightly salty skin and earning an eager moan from you. “I got kinda drunk earlier.”

“Too drunk?” You grinned and I shook my head.

“Ha! Hell no.” I ground my pelvis against your hip. “Never for you.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I am.” I nodded before kissing you again. Quickly we stripped our clothes off, long kisses distracting our mission. Finally I had your soft skin pressed all against me and I reached down between your legs. Your groan let me know how much you still loved me touching you, and fuck, I wanted to feel and taste you immediately.

I kissed down your body, giving your nipples extra attention of kisses and nibbles as I swooned in the praise you gave back. You were so incredibly gorgeous and knowing you were giving yourself to me again, it nearly made me come.

My knees found the end of the bed and I sighed in happiness as I spread your legs apart. I missed every part of you, and I needed you to know that.

“You’re beautiful.” I stated seriously, seeing the acceptance in your eyes. “You’re just so completely beautiful.”

I think you were going to thank me but the words died and a loud moan slipped from your lips as my tongue lapped up your pussy and circled your clit. I repeated the motion, pausing to suck on your clit until your fingers twisted into my hair. I loved everything about this. Your taste, your thighs tightening around my shoulders, your hands steering me, and your pussy that reacted to every touch. I could make you come like this for hours.

“Deeeean.” You moaned as I slid two fingers inside you.

I nodded, wanting you to come. I wanted you to feel how much I loved you. My fingers slid inside you and I found the rough skin of your g-spot. Your back arched in response as a satisfied moan reached me. Fuck yes, I loved that sound. With my fingers moving against it my mouth anchored around your clit, I sucked until you were screaming, coming on my face as I groaned in approval.

“Fuck.” I muttered as I slowly lapped up your juices. “That was so awesome.”

“Uh huh.” You nodded, your chest heaving. “Awesome.”

My cock was rock hard from watching you fall apart; it always turned me on more than I could explain. I moved back up the bed, kissing you as I brushed your hair back. I opened my eyes, pausing when you did the same. There in your eyes, I knew you felt it too. I knew we both did.

“I love you.” I took a deep breath, looking into your eyes and admitting what I’d been afraid of the whole damn time. My voice was shaky. God I loved you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and ran a hand across my face. “I love you too.”

In that moment there was only one thing I needed. I slid inside you, both of us groaning as I slid deep. You kissed me softly, and I could tell silently just how much you loved me too. Slowly we moved together, and wow I had missed this. I had missed the touch of your skin, the heat of your core, the shake of your arms as they held onto me tight. The way you whispered my name. Fuck. I missed everything about you.

Our lips brushed against each other’s with the motion of my body over yours. I moaned as I felt you tense, your core clenching around me as you scrunched your eyes shut and cried out. I couldn’t hold off as I plunged deeper inside you before I exploded.

“Fuck baby! Fuck!” I yelled out as you moaned my name.

For a minute we just swayed, my hips pressing into yours as our bodies held tight. I took a stuttered breath and looked up at you. Your face was bliss. That’s the best way I can describe the pure happiness and thrill in your eyes and smile.

“You look really happy.” My sex-drunk brain said. “You’re just beautiful.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” You smiled before lifting your head off the pillow to kiss me. “I’m so happy.”

I nodded, pulling you closer to me as if that was possible. Thank fucking god. You were back and you loved me too.

I rolled you with me, settling my back against the mattress as your body laid on top of mine. I rested my nose in your hair and inhaled.

“I missed the oranges.” I chuckled. “Best smell in the world.”

You laughed. “I knew I’d get you back somehow.”

I nodded and then tilted your chin up so you’d look at me. Your eyes were shining and you reached out for my cheek. Most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. “I really do love you.”

You giggled, leaning up to kiss me once more. “I love you, Dean.”

You settled back into my arms, the room quiet until you laughed. “Think we woke up Sam this time?”

I scoffed. “Hopefully. Jerk deserves it for setting us up.”

“I’m glad he did.” You nodded. “I’m so glad I’m home.”

All the pain and shit and terror I’d lived through, it couldn’t ruin the goodness of being there with you. Nothing in my fucked up life could ruin how much I loved you. I tightened my arms around your shoulders, holding you tight and intending to never let you go again.

“I’m so glad you came home to me, sweetheart.”

And I meant it. More than you’d ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may 11/30/17


End file.
